


The Boss Now Live!

by muffyeet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little OOC but that's besides the point, Alpha Sett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphelios will get that monster schlong soon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Aphelios, Preheat and heat, shieda fucking kayn, stream au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffyeet/pseuds/muffyeet
Summary: Aphelios is in preheat and soon to be heat. Sett isn't paying attention to him. Aphelios will soon change that.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	The Boss Now Live!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the writing in this will live up to/be better than Mooncake Now Live! But it is an idea I wanted to share with y'all!

Truth be told, being an Omega was annoying.

Well, it was annoying to Aphelios at this particular moment because he’s in preheat. Preheat for Omega’s is the body’s preparation period for their upcoming fuck fest, so it’s only natural that the body almost completely shuts down to restore and reserve energy for the upcoming event.

Aphelios is sleepy half the day and moody the rest, and his mate Sett has to deal with his mood swings and constant need for affection. It’s not a fun experience for both but Sett is not complaining about any extra time he can cuddle his beloved mate. 

Preheats last only a week and Aphelios is already halfway through his and is reaching the end of his wit’s end.

He’s annoyed with everything, the temperature of the house, the softness of the blankets in his nest, the scents around the house, how Sett’s working and **not** paying attention to him. 

Aphelios apparently got the short end of the stick in terms of mates because the love of his life’s job is streaming which means he’s always in arms reach in the house but never allowed close when streaming.

Aphelios was never allowed in Sett’s ‘Office’ while Sett was streaming because apparently whenever he accidentally shows up on Sett’s face cam to remind his dinner is ready or to help him carry in groceries, his stream chat gets spammed with ‘PogChamp’ or whatever the hell that meant.

Aphelios was only invited to appear on Sett’s stream ONCE and that was when they officially mated and Sett wanted to reveal to his fanbase who the lucky twink was that got to be ravaged by the adonis himself. 

Aphelios’s face was in the frame for about three seconds before Sett shooed him away immediately, proclaiming his ‘chat’ was full of horny nerds.

To this day, Aphelios still has no idea what was even said in the chat… but he probably does not want to know. 

“FUCKING SHITHEADS! LEARN TO FUCKING WARD GOD DAMNIT!” Aphelios huffs as he hears Sett scream at his damn computer monitor in his office. 

Aphelios was enjoying his sixth nap of the day before being rudely awoken by Sett’s yelling. Sett always yells during his stream because apparently as he was told, ‘The fans love that shit!’ so Aphelios constantly has to deal with the torture of his loud mate when he NEEDS to enjoy his sixth nap because how could he enjoy his seventh nap of the day if his sixth nap is ruined. It just doesn’t make sense.

The scent of anger seeps out of Sett’s office and invades Aphelios’s nostrils, and because Aphelios’s brain is half-horny half-sleep, he greedily sniffs it out and muffles a weak whine out of his throat.

Aphelios shifts around in his nest and desperately wants to touch himself to the sound of Sett’s aggressive behavior, but he can’t because he’s not leaking slick.

Just another ‘great’ thing of being in pre-heat.

Aphelios has currently gone four days without being railed by his lover, and quite frankly he’s getting pissed at his own body, his mate, and the entire world. Not to mention genes for even making ABO exist. 

_Why is he paying attention to a video game and NOT him?_

_Why is he entertaining an entire audience of people and NOT him?_

_Why is he growling at his teammates and NOT him?_

The preheat brain is really supplying thoughts to fulfill Aphelios’s current mood right now, which is pure and utter jealousy. 

I mean, he’s in PRE-HEAT! For crying out loud and his mate is deciding to work to pay for their bills instead of doting on him at every second of the day.

It’s unbelievable.

It’s inhumane.

It’s horrible.

Aphelios has had enough.

If Sett won’t pay attention to him, then he will just have to MAKE him pay attention to him.

Yes, that’s the perfect plan! Aphelios hurriedly gets out of his nest and scourages around for good clothes to seduce his mate with. 

Aphelios practically tears through their shared dresser, while taking the occasional sniff of Sett’s underwear once in a while. Just to you know… fuel his brain.

He needs something to impress his mate, something that will make Sett go **feral.**

He can’t just walk out on the stream and not immediately make Sett pop a boner, that would be embarrassing.

Oh shit, he’s streaming. The very tiny sliver of Aphelios’s rational side of his brain offers. 

Aphelios angrily huffs and throws across the room all of the lingerie he planned to wear. 

He needs to make Sett go horny while simultaneously not ruining his career and living. Maybe something still seductive… but what?

Aphelios decides to dig even DEEPER into the dresser and… VIOLA! The booty-shorts Sett gave him last Christmas to workout in that he stopped wearing because whenever he worked out, Sett would barge in and immediately bend him over.

_This is perfect! Impress Mate!_

Aphelios immediately ditches his sweatpants and slides the booty shorts over his ass and his dick, perfectly outlining both. Aphelios smiles in his full-body mirror and checks himself out, fully bending over and arching his back to see how good it would look if he did that in front of his mate.

Lower half of the body covered sexily? Check.

Now what to wear on his top half? He could always wear one of his tank tops but he didn’t want to appear too slutty. I mean, Sett IS streaming, he can’t just announce to the whole world he’s Sett’s cock sleeve.

But wait… HE IS!

VIOLA! Aphelios immediately runs to their guest bedroom where they keep spares of Sett’s merchandise and puts on one of Sett’s branded merch hoodies that have ‘The Boss’ written on the back.

_I am… such a genius!_ Aphelios’s omega brain adds. Now he can show to the whole world that he’s some sexy perfect omega WHILE advertising that his hole is only accessible by Sett. 

Aphelios feels almost too proud of himself for this idea.

If Aphelios really wanted to go the extra mile to really impress his mate, he can put on some of the expensive makeup Sett bought him for his birthday but then again he is running on the preheat brain and he already knows that Sett loves him regardless of makeup or not so why bother?

Aphelios tiptoes to Sett’s office door despite Sett being unable to hear him because he always wears those damn ‘cat-ear’ headphones. 

Aphelios REFUSES to call them ‘wolverine’ headphones even though Sett persistently tries to convince them that’s what they are because he gets annoyed when Aphelios makes fun of his cat-ear headphones. 

Aphelios will never admit that he secretly loves how the headphones look on Sett, and if he sometimes asks Sett to wear them during sex then that’s his prerogative.

Aphelios takes a deep breath and counts to three, this is HIS moment to prove how wonderful of an Omega he is to his mate and how he deserves to be treated like royalty.

Aphelios reaches his hand towards the doorknob and turns it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sett really didn’t want to stream today.

I mean come on! He has his gorgeous mate in pre-heat and the number one thing he wants to do in the whole wide world right now is to cuddle up with his mooncake and dot all over him. 

He’s pretty sure he’s hiding his mood well from his viewers but he can’t mask his little grumpy hmphs! whenever he thinks about how he could be better spending his time with his mate.

The worst part about this whole ordeal is the fact he decided to rank with his fellow streamer and friend Kayn, who will not stop pestering about his life.

“How's the Omega doing big guy?” Kayn cheekily asks from their discord call.

“Shut up Kayn,” Sett rolls his eyes on the stream, he really can’t deal with the other Omega right now. Especially since he’s damn feeding on stream! This is a blow to his pride first and foremost.

“You died again!” Kayn sings songs in his ear, Sett almost considers just disconnecting from the call right then and there. 

“Hmph!” Sett grunts grumpily, normally Kayn is one of his best friends but his teasing humor combined with Sett’s sour attitude today just does not mesh well. 

“What’s the attitude for? Did your mate make you sleep on the couch...AGAIN?” Kayn giggles in his microphone while at least being generous enough to help Sett get a kill in the game they’re playing. 

I mean he can try to carry Sett’s worthless ass but it’s hard.

Sett finally drops his composure and begins the normal explosive arguing and name-calling he does with Kayn.

Sett’s entire streaming career is based around his explosive personality and toxic behavior. He’s had about twelve accounts perma-banned before and he’s not going to stop now!

“Well MAYBE IF YOU WEREN’T SUCH A DOG SHIT JUNGLER!” Sett begins yelling into his microphone while his chat explodes with pogs. 

They bicker back and forth on call and the argument is distracting Sett from the creaking of his office door, signaling it’s being open.

A bunch of worried Pepe's enter the chat at Sett’s obliviousness when they see a pale figure sneak up behind him. 

“AND FUCKING GANK FOR ONC-OOF!” Sett’s insult is interrupted as he heaves as another body is suddenly dropped on him and straddling him.

“Uh…Hey baby,” Sett awkwardly coos to his mate who gives him an unimpressed glare and wraps his arms around Sett’s neck. 

“You’re kinda blocking my view of the game, gorgeous!” Sett states.

It takes Aphelios about ten seconds for his preheat brain to decide their next move before he tilts his neck a little and begins nuzzling against Sett’s neck, giving Sett vision of his duo monitor set-up. 

“Thanks, mooncake!” Sett rubs Aphelios’s back with his free-hand and gives him a little smooch on the cheek before he turns his attention back to the stream, trying to ignore all the chat comments about his mate’s ‘Bubble.’

“Ooh! Is that the precious Omega I see on your cam?” Kayn asks.

This time it was Aphelios who gave a grumpy Hmph! As he disconnected himself from Sett’s neck, swatted Sett’s hand away from his computer mouse and scrolled the mouse all the way over to discord to disconnect himself from the discord call with Kayn.

“Uh, thanks, Babe,” Sett comforts his mate when he can tell his mood was improved tenfold after disconnecting the call with the other Omega.

_Preheat must make him jealous I guess!_

Sett continued his stream while enjoying the weighted blanket on him that was his mate.

It only became a problem when Aphelios started purring in Sett’s neck, which was able to be caught by Sett’s microphone, which then led to Sett to mute his microphone and immediately end the stream for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy time/Heat chapter will be next! Only fluff and jealousy for now :(


End file.
